vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Boar
|-|Central European Boar= |-|British Boar= |-|Ussuri Boar= Summary The wild boar (Sus scrofa), also known as the wild swine, Eurasian wild pig, or simply wild pig, is native to much of Eurasia, North Africa, and the Greater Sunda Islands. Human intervention has spread its distribution further, making the species one of the widest-ranging mammals in the world. It has become an invasive species in part of its introduced range. The species lives in matriarchal societies consisting of interrelated females and their young (both male and female). Fully grown males are usually solitary outside the breeding season. While it is predated by the grey wolf, tiger and Komodo dragon, it has a long history of association with humans, having been the ancestor of most domestic pig breeds and a big-game animal for millennia. Although wild boars are generally secretive and wary of human contact, they (particularly dominant males or sows with piglets) may become aggressive and may attack humans and damage fences and properties if provoked or threatened. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C | 9-B Name: Wild boar, wild swine, Eurasian wild pig or simply wild pig, Sus scrofa Origin: The Real World Gender: Can be either male or female Age: Generally 10–14 years in the wild (though few specimens survive past 4–5 years); up to 20 years if well-bred. Classification: Suidae, boar, pig Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Smelling and hearing), can swim long distances in open water, disease spreading over time (Wild boars are known to host at least 20 different parasitic worm species and other parasites, some of which can cause death by parasitising the lungs and some of which can infect humans), Limited Resistance against certain diseases and snake venoms Attack Potency: Street level to Street level+ for most wild boars around the world (Calculated running kinetic energy can reach ~7,191 J for a female sow and ~8,989 J for a male boar) | Street level+ (Calculated KE of maximum 11,236 J for general males) | Wall level (Calculated KE of up to generally 26,968 J to 31,462 J) Speed: Superhuman (Up to around 13.41 m/s or 30 miles/hr) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human (Can dig 8–10 cm into frozen ground and can upturn rocks weighing 40–50 kg), up to Class 1 (Can tackle against animals at around their sizes) Striking Strength: Street Class to Street Class+ | Street Class+ | Wall Class Durability: At least Street level (Can survive head-on collisions with other boars), up to Wall level (Mature boars are immune against wolf predation) Stamina: High (Can swim for up to 7 miles from France to Britain) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Their tusks by tackling, teeth by biting and hoofs by stomping. Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Generally boars have poor eyesight, lacks colour vision and has difficulty in recognising a standing human 10–15 meters away. Its hips and areas around the perineum are more susceptible to attacks from wolves and other boars. (Dens of wolves are known to predate on piglets and subadults by biting their hips and crotches.) Feats: * Jump or barge through all but the strongest fences * One boar was reported to have completed the seven mile swim from France to Alderney in the Channel Islands. * It is often reported that boars who live near villages and urban areas are threatening human safety and property Notes: * In most of Europe, mature males average 75–100 kg (165–220 lb) in weight, 75–80 cm (30–31 in) in shoulder height and 150 cm (59 in) in body length, whereas females average 60–80 kg (130–180 lb) in weight, 70 cm (28 in) in shoulder height and 140 cm (55 in) in body length. British boars can reach twenty stone (125 kg). Ussuri boars have been recorded to weigh 300–350 kg (660–770 lb) and measure 125 cm (49 in) in shoulder height. * Boars are typically social animals, living in female-dominated sounders consisting of barren sows and mothers with young led by an old matriarch. Male boars leave their sounder at the age of 8–15 months, while females either remain with their mothers or establish new territories nearby. Subadult males may live in loosely knit groups, while adult and elderly males tend to be solitary outside the breeding season. * Reported by BBC, "Adult males (British wild boars) can reach twenty stone (125 kg), run at thirty miles an hour, and can jump or barge through all but the strongest fences. Also, they are not afraid of humans, so (unlike deer) you can't just shoo them out of your garden." Key: Central European Boar | British Boar | Ussuri Boar Others Notable Victories: Cattle (The Real World) Cattle's Profile (This is female Cattle vs a female Central European Boar. Battle takes place in a cattle grazing land; both are 7.5 meters apart at the start) Bambi (Disney) Bambi’s profile (This is Bambi vs British male boar) Notable Losses: Great Lee (Dragon Ball) Great Lee's Profile (This is Great Lee vs a male Central European Boar. Battle takes place in a cubic caged 10m x 10m x 10m arena; both are 5 meters apart at the start) Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi's Profile (This is Baldi vs low-end Ussuri boar) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Real World Category:Mammals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Pigs